


Далекоидущие планы

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Берти излагает Дживсу свои планы на будущее.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Далекоидущие планы

**Author's Note:**

> Большущее спасибо **оку** за иллюстрацию "Призрачные мечты".
> 
> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

― Знаешь, Дживс…

― Да, сэр?

― Я подумал…

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Когда я стану привидением…

― Вы намереваетесь становиться привидением, сэр?

― Не прямо сейчас, но кто знает, как дела повернутся, верно?

Дживс неодобрительно надулся, что твоя лягушка на полке у таксиc… таксидермиста, а я продолжил свою замечательную мысль:  
― Так вот. Когда я стану привидением, это будет просто полный улёт! Только представь: я смогу незаметно помогать тебе с уборкой и при этом ничего не опрокину и не разобью, потому что привидения ужасно ловкие.

― Сэр…

― А если тебе понадобится лучше проникнуть в психологию какого-нибудь индивидуума, я смогу незаметно за ним проследить, не опасаясь, что меня сцапает полиция.

― Сэр…

― А если другие привидения в Хэллоуин вдруг соберутся тебя напугать, я отговорю их от этого бессмысленного мероприятия, ну, или хотя бы предупрежу тебя.

― Сэр! ― решительно перебил Дживс.

― Да, Дживс?

― Мне это решительно не подходит.

Я удивился так сильно, что упустил запонку, которую во время излагания ― кажется, так ― моей замечательной мысли пытался со свойственной Вустерам энергией застегнуть. Запонка была серебряная, с туманно-серым камнем ― кажется, Дживс однажды обозвал его дымчатым агатом ― этот-то коварный минерал своей серостью и туманностью, не говоря уже о дымчатости, и навёл меня на мысль о привидениях. Дживс с элегантностью золотой рыбки, облачённой в твидовый пиджак, бесшумно нырнул за пропажей и в считанные секунды приладил её к вустеровскому манжету.

― Но почему, Дживс? ― наконец выдавил я, всё ещё не оправившись от потрясения. ― Ведь это такой чудесный план!

― Нет, сэр.

― «Нет, сэр»?

― Нет, сэр.

― Но почему же: «нет, сэр»?

Дживс пристально посмотрел на меня.

― Потому что существование в качестве привидения подразумевает, что ваш земной путь уже завершён. А это для меня категорически неприемлемо, сэр.

Последнее «сэр» он припечатал, как бог черепаху, или даже сильнее, как, знаете, такая припечатывалка ― я видел в кино перед началом фильма, ― которая штампует железное что-то там, и при этом ещё сверкнул на меня глазами, что было ну просто до чёртиков выразительно. Я даже поёжился.

― Дживс, ― попробовал я его урезонить, ― ты смотришь только на отрицательные стороны. А ты попробуй взглянуть на положительные. Работа будет спориться как по волшебству, как у какой-нибудь Золушки. А если кто попросит тебя разобраться с хитроумной неразберихой, вся подноготная действующих лиц будет, благодаря моим уместным подсказкам, перед тобою как на ладони. Выкрасть серебряный сливочник будет легче, чем выжать слезу у Маделин Бассет: ведь привидению ничего не стоит разведать пути отступления и доложить обстановку…

― Без вас, сэр, ― отрезал Дживс, ― всё это потеряет для меня всякий смысл.

― Но…

― Если вы покинете этот мир, ― произнёс он с мрачной торжественностью, ― вся заключённая в нём радость для меня исчезнет. Уверен, что и сам я тогда в скором времени превращусь в привидение.

Это было так грустно, что я не нашёл, что ответить. Но через секунду гениальная мысль озарила меня, как ударившая в пустое ведро молния.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я. ― Но это же просто дивно!

― Сэр? ― переспросил он непонимающе и даже заглянул мне в глаза, знаете, по-особенному, как делают доктора. Например, неоднократно упоминавшийся в моих мемуарах известный мозгоправ Родерик Глоссоп.

― Ну сам рассуди, Дживс! ― От возбуждения я упустил вторую запонку. ― Если мы оба станем с тобой привидениями, как же это будет, чёрт побери, весело! Мы сможем, выпрыгивая из-за угла, пугать судью Уоткина Бассета, и нам ничего за это не будет! Сможем незаметно таскать лакомые куски с кухни Бринкли-Корта! А ещё растворяться в воздухе при появлении Спода, тёти Агаты или Маделин Бассет! Дживс! Это не жизнь, а мечта!

Строгое, даже похоронное выражение с его лица, слава Юпитеру, исчезло. Дживс глядел на меня добродушно, хоть и слегка снисходительно, а уголки его губ взметнулись едва ли не на одну восьмую дюйма.

― В самом деле, сэр, ― произнёс он. ― Об этой стороне вопроса я как-то не подумал.

Я просиял. Не часто Бертраму Уилберфорсу Вустеру удаётся обозреть мысленным взором те удалённые просторы, до которых не дотянулся таковой же взор Дживса. Он тем временем (Дживс, а не взор) приладил мне вторую запонку, прошёлся одёжной щёткой по плечам и лопаткам и аккуратно поцеловал вашего покорного в макушку.

― Постарайтесь на этот раз избежать попадания в участок, сэр.

― Вот ещё! Ты же знаешь, какой я предусмотрительный и осторожный. В крайнем случае, назовусь Иммануилом Кантом и отстегну пятёрку на штраф. А ты, старина, постарайся не умереть со скуки. Что там, ты говорил, у вас в клубе планируется в качестве развивающей феерии?

― Чтение Диккенса по ролям, сэр.

― Вот-вот. ― Я скептически покачал головой. ― Если ты окочуришься от уныния, наше превращение в привидения случится гораздо раньше, чем мы планировали.

― Я постараюсь следить за собой в этом плане, сэр.

― Очень на это надеюсь. …Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Ты не мог бы покрепче обнять этого Вустера? Я тут внезапно сообразил… Возможно, с некоторой задержкой... В общем, знаешь, твои слова до чёртиков меня взволновали, если не сказать растрогали.

― Вы имеете в виду упомянутое мною чтение по ролям, сэр?

― Нет, Дживс. Я имею в виду совершенно другое. То, что ты сказал о молодом господине, мире и заключённой в нём радости.

Его взгляд стал мягким, как дымка. Или даже как привидение.

― Я с величайшей радостью сделаю то, что вы просите, сэр, но ваш фрак может измяться.

― А мы можем его снять, ― предложил я с готовностью. ― И если уж на то пошло, всё остальное ― тоже.

― Но тогда вы опоздаете на празднование дня рождения мистера Проссера, сэр, ― предупредил Дживс вкрадчиво. ― А я ― на начало чтения по ролям.

― Совсем ненамного, Дживс! И потом, ты ведь наверняка уже проштудировал Диккенса?

― Неоднократно, сэр. Начиная с семилетнего воз…

― Вот видишь! И вообще, я скуплю тебе все его манускрипты и попрошу хозяина магазина сообщать всякий раз, когда Диккенс накалякает новый.

― В этом нет нужды, сэр. ― Дивные уголки обольстительных губ вспорхнули на одну восьмую дюйма, а быстрые пальцы принялись с ловкостью привидения избавлять меня от оков и вериг ― в переносном, конечно, смысле.

― Однако позвольте заметить, сэр, ― продолжил он, не прерывая работы, ― что в вашем во всех прочих аспектах замечательном плане касательно становления привидениями кроется один, но существенный недостаток.

― Да? ― от неожиданности я выронил уже вынутые Дживсом и врученные мне на временное хранение запонки. ― И какой же?

Нырнув за беглянками, Дживс воспользовался своим положением: расстегнул подвязки и стянул с молодого господина последнее, что на том оставалось ― носки.

― Привидения, насколько мне известно, сэр, не способны предаваться плотской любви, ― проговорил Дживс, задев дыханием мой привставший на цыпочки ― в переносном, конечно же, смысле ― член.

Я так и оторопел.

― Это не шутка, Дживс?

― Увы, сэр.

Подумать только! Вся моя идеальная перспектива летела к чертям.

― Но как?.. ― пробормотал я потрясённо. ― Это нечестно!.. И что же нам тогда делать?..

― Боюсь, сэр, ― с философской серьёзностью ответил Дживс, ― в сложившейся ситуации я вижу только одно решение.

― Какое?.. ― с надеждой выдохнул я.

― Нам следует предаваться упомянутому занятию впрок, чтобы к моменту перевоплощения в привидения потребность в нём оказалась удовлетворена на годы вперёд.

Я с обожанием воззрился на моё мозговитое, нашпигованное фосфором сокровище.

― Не станем терять времени, сэр? ― подсказал он и с той же несравненной стремительностью, с какой освобождал молодого господина от шедевров портновского мастерства, принялся разоблачаться сам.

― Ни в коем случае, Дживс, не станем! Ни за что! ― подхватил я его гениальную мысль. ― Никаких больше клубов, загородных резиденций, летающих дротиков и булочкового крикета! Один только чистый или, на твоё усмотрение, грязный секс!

― Я бы не рекомендовал полный отказ от перечисленных способов проведения досуга, сэр, так как нам, очевидно, потребуется отдых, ― охладил Дживс мой бушующий пыл.

― Что ж, ― поразмыслив, кивнул я, ― отдаю всё в твои руки.

И Дживс со словами: «Сделаю всё возможное, чтобы доставить вам наиболее полное удовлетворение, сэр» сомкнул упомянутые руки вокруг устремившейся к нему вустеровской фигуры.

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aeWm.jpg)  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Призрачные мечты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222061) by [WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021)




End file.
